challengefan_tasyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Challenge: The Island
''The Challenge: The Island ''is the second season of the MTV reality television game show. The Island took place in Colón Island, Panama, with cast members from The Real World ''competing. This season was played in an individual format with Simon as the host. The season premiered on TBA. 'Cast' | valign="top" | |} 'Format' ''How The Game Is Played: The contestants are "stranded" on Colón Island, Panama, after each of the 7 missions, a dual-elimination round will occur at The Ring, an ancient Celtic roundhouse located in the central of Colón Island. Each week, a mission will be hosted, the male and female winner of that mission will earn immunity from The Ring for that week only. They will then start off the chain-voting process, which means both of the winners have to agree on one person (regardless of gender) to potentially be saved from the Ring. This continues until one girl and one guy is left unpicked. Each of them has to pick someone of the same sex to go into The Ring with them. Once the 2 unlucky ones both pick their opponents, I will randomly choose 1 of 4 possible elimination games to play – 1 for each gender. The four contestants compete, and male and female losers go home empty handed. 'Gameplay' The Challenge Games: *'Ring Fling: '''Twenty poles are located at the ends of a waist-deep mud pit, ten different-colored poles on each side. On one side, each pole contains six rings of a particular color. Played in separate male and female heats, each player races from one end of the mud pit to another, and grabs a ring of an opponent's color, and places the ring around an opponent's pole. The goal is to eliminate an opponent by placing five rings round an opponent's pole. The last player standing from each heat wins. '''Winners: 'Lily & Justin *'Swinger: '''Each player has to "swing" from a platform into water, then swim 50 feet toward a buoy, retrieve a soccer ball from a ring, then swim with the soccer ball to the other side of the course, and slam dunk the soccer ball into a ring on the opposite side. A player is disqualified if the soccer ball lands outside of the course boundary. '''Winners: 'Liam & Lauren *'Push Over: '''A player has to "push" their opponent off a plank that is attached to the end of a boat, with each players' hands tied to where they cannot grab their opponent. Prior to the challenge, match-ups are determined in which Simon asks each player to pick colored tokens out of a bag, and players with matching tokens are paired up in same-gender heats. The first player to get pushed into the water is eliminated, and the process repeats until the last player standing wins '''Winners: 'Liam & Veronica *'Dead Man's Drop: '''Each player has to hang on trapeze bars upside down over the water. The player who hangs for the longest time wins. '''Winners: 'Liam & Emily *'Bed To Bed: '''Two players at a time jump back and forth from one bed-platform to another that is suspended from a crane 20 feet above water, and grab as many flags as possible with a three-minute time limit, with numerous flags hanging from poles located on both sides of the platform. A player is disqualified if he/she falls into the water. The player that grabs the most flags within three minutes wins. '''Winners: 'Aaron & Hannah *'Out On A Ledge: '''Each player have to race along a plank suspended 150 feet above water, then retrieve a pink flag sitting in the middle of a rolling log, and ring a bell in the fastest time possible. The player that completes the challenge in the fastest time wins. '''Winners: 'Jordan & Nany *'Dream Island: '''Each player has to swim on a three 9-foot surfboards toward an island in the middle of a large harbor. When each player enters the island, he/she will solve a puzzle to unlock a kayak. After the player unlocks the kayak he/she need to paddle their way back to the shore. The first player to get back to the shore and cross the line wins. '''Winners: 'Liam & Nany The Ring Games: *'Oh Ring: '''A player from each team tries to wrestle a ring away from their opponent, while suspended above the ground from their feet. The first player to wrestle the ring away from their opponent twice wins. '''Played By: 'Elliot vs. Mason, Mason vs. Jordan, Brendon vs. Zane, Hannah vs. Olivia *'Elevator: '''The competitors are placed in two separate cages with a pulling chain inside. Each competitor must pull the chain that is inside of his/her cage, and with each pull, the opponent's cage is raised. The competitor who's cage reaches the top first loses. '''Played By: 'Sophia vs. Nany, Lawrence vs. Jordan, Emily vs. Nany, Brendon vs. Aaron *'Hall Brawl: '''Players must run through a narrow hallway past another contestant to ring a bell. The players who ring the bell first in the best two out of three heats, wins the elimination. '''Played By: 'Faye vs. Emily, Faye vs. Lauren, Brendon vs. Kenzie *'Turn Style: '''This Ring Game features a pole several yards long, fixed to the ground in the center. A flag is attached by a carabiner to the ground a few yards in front of the pole. Players stand on opposite ends of the pole on the side away from the flag. Each player pushes the pole toward the flag; since the pole is fixed in the center, the players are pushing against each other. They must unclip the flag from the ground (and not merely rip it off the carabiner holding it) to win. '''Played By: 'Zane vs. Justin, Veronica vs. Aimee (Veronica was DQ'ed), Olivia vs. Aimee The Final Mission: *'Nightmare Island: '''The Final challenge begins with the remaining players jumping off a boat and swimming their way to "Nightmare Island". At the first checkpoint "Dreams In Class" each player must solve a tricky enormous geometric puzzle.At the second checkpoint "Ring To Ring" each player must solve a complicated brain-teaser puzzle where they have to move all the rings from the left side stick to the right side stick knowing that the small rings go only over the larger rings. At the third checkpoint "Rung Out" players must swing a ring roped to a hook toward a pole until he/she successfully hooks the ring to the pole. If a player misses, he/she has to take a drink of warm camel milk. At the fourth checkpoint "Nightmare On Isle Street" in which each player must locate words from a large chart from a distance of 15 feet in order to match an answer key needed to unlock wooden crates that each player will use at the "Sand Shift" checkpoint, in which each player must use the crates to transfer sand into their designated containers several feet away. Once the containers have been filled with sand, the final section is a race to the top of a sand dune, with a flag at the end, in which the first-place players wins $100,000, the second-place players wins $45,000, and the third-place players wins $15,000. 'Game Summary' 'Chain-Voting Process''' : These contestants won the Challenge, and had immunity from the Ring. Both contestants started the selection process. : The contestant was selected to go into the Ring by the contestant at the end of the selection process. : The contestant was at the end of the selection process, and automatically was sent into the Ring.